Cooking With Jungo
by animedesert10
Summary: Jungo and Adrian are in charge of cooking for Keita's birthday, yet a day of work turns into a day of play. Lemon Alert! Yaoi, boyxboy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Title**: Cooking With Jungo

**Summary: **Jungo and Adrian are in charge of cooking for Keita's birthday, yet a day of work turns into a day of play. Lemon Alert! Yaoi, boyxboy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Pairing: **MC_**(Adrian, the name I gave him)**_x Jungo Torii

**Rated: **M for Yaoi (boy x boy), sexual content (lemon), and miss use of food products

**Disclaimer: **The game and its characters DO NOT belong to me. I just really love Jungo!

_**Note: Hey readers! And welcome to my latest Jungo idea. I had this one a week after my other one and I loved it so much. I mean who wouldn't want to cook with Jungo. Yeah, this one isn't censored. I just couldn't do it, it was so hard and I was having too many ideas, but I'm not complaining. It was a pretty fun idea.**_

_**Alright so let's get started and let's go see what Jungo and Adrian are doing the kitchen, besides cooking that is. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Cooking With Jungo**

* * *

Jungo flipped through his cookbook, deciding what type of cake to make. He wanted to find one that Keita would like, but the kid barely liked anything and he doubted sweets were one of them, but he wasn't going to give up. As a Chef it was his duty to see his cooking through to the end! And it made things easier since he had his own personal assistance.

"Did you find a cake yet?" Adrian asked from the kitchen, putting away their latest dish and joining him at the table. Jungo shook his head, "I'm not sure what he would like." Adrian fixed his rolled up sleeves to his striped shirt, standing behind Jungo's chair and looking over his shoulder, "How this one? A lemon cake?"

The teen shook his head again, "I don't think so."

"Well why not marble?" Adrian asked.

"I don't think he likes chocolate," Jungo answered honestly. The teen glared his eyes and took his seat on his boyfriends lap, "Everybody likes chocolate." He flipped through a couple more pages, asking for the older teen's opinion but was getting tired of him saying no. Keita was a stubborn kid, but he wasn't that stubborn! It would have been much easier if the younger teen helped, but he wasn't getting his ear chewed off over the phone. He didn't even want to step a foot into Jungo's house, Adrian doubted he'd come to Nagoya to see him.

He flipped another page and smiled, tapping the picture, "This one. It's a perfect." Jungo looked, putting down his cup, "A strawberry cake? Are you sure?"

"Why not?" the boy replied, going back into the kitchen and looking through the refrigerator, "We have everything. Beside everybody loves strawberries, you cannot say they don't."

"But for Keita?" Jungo questioned, joining him, standing on the opposite side of the counter, "I don't know." Adrian pulled out cake mix and put it on the counter, "Okay now why are you being so stubborn. I thought you were excited to make Keita's birthday dinner. I had to go through a lot of trouble for that to happen."

Jungo smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I know and I'm very happy." He leaned down for a kiss and easily Adrian responded, wrapping a hand around his neck to pull him down a bit more, "Good. So come on. All we have is desert left."

Adrian moved from his embrace, grabbing the strawberries and placing them on the counter. He moved to get the cookbook and had an idea, "Hey, we can do chocolate strawberries instead. I've really had a craving for those lately." Jungo only laughed and started grabbing the other utensils they needed while his boyfriend grabbed for the chocolate and a pot.

The younger teen got the chocolate started while he set out the strawberries, placing them a foil pan to put toothpicks in. Jungo was busy grabbing the stuff for the cake, checking their other dishes to make sure they were ready for tomorrow. He was grateful Adrian talked Keita into letting him cook for his birthday party. He really wanted to do something special for the angry little teen and with Adrian; he knew it was going to be the best party ever.

His boyfriend did try to talk him out of making chawanmushi but it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't a party without it.

Adrian finished putting toothpicks in the strawberries and stirred around the chocolate, seeing it was smooth and ready to use. He turned off the fire and felt a pair of arms slip around him, a chin resting on his shoulder, "You're getting better. I guess my lessons are working."

"Which lessons? Cooking with or without you?" Adrian asked back, moving the pot to another burner, "Because cooking with is making my own butt hot as an oven." Jungo smiled kissing his neck gently, making a small sound come from his lips. "Oh no," Adrian replied, "We had a session through the snacks and main course, even one before we even started. I think we can get through this one without any distractions."

"If you say so," Jungo teased, stepping back for a moment. Adrian looked at him for a minute, before turning back around and mixing the chocolate one more time. He brought the spoon up to his mouth to taste it and was tempted to just take the pot away. Who didn't love chocolate? It was the best treat ever!

Adrian turned around offering his boyfriend a taste too but pulled it away when he tried to reach for it, "Don't spill it this time, got it? Remember the last time you spilled chawanmushi on me and how you cleaned it up?" Jungo smiled to the memory, using his own wet instrument to clean up the soup, "I thought it was a good idea."

The teen stared at him, "Most people would use napkins." He offered him the spoon again and Jungo come closer, towering over him. Just when he thought things were going to be fine, Jungo _accidentally_ pushed the spoon back and smeared it on his shirt, "Jungo!"

Said boy shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look, "It was an accident." Adrian glared at him, putting the spoon done, "Any excuse to see me naked, huh?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't mind." The teen rolled his eyes and figured he'd take off his shirt. It was decorated with pervious stains anyway, not ones as big the new one, but anymore and he was sure it wouldn't be white anymore.

He threw his shirt on the kitchen chair, returning to his spot and getting ready to decorate the strawberries. Jungo was still there, giving him a pleading look with his white eyes. Adrian glared at him, but knew he couldn't say no and grabbed the spoon again, stirring the chocolate around, "I'm serious, you spill it on me, I will kill you."

Jungo nodded and leaned forward, ready to lick the spoon, but _accidentally_ pushed the spoon on Adrian's chest again, smearing the creamy treat. Adrian swore in his head and clicked his tongue, "I should have seen that one coming."

The older teen chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll clean it up." Jungo placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend, trapping him between the counter and leaned forward. He lightly ran his tongue over the treat, the small action making Adrian shudder. He moved his mouth countlessly over the brown stain; dancing his tongue over the soft skin and hearing tiny moans escape his boyfriend's throat.

Sliding his tongue around, he got a bit off track, and ran it over Adrian's nipple; a louder sound escaping his mouth. He gripped the boy's hip, keeping him from squirming and continued the action. He teased him at first, gently swirling his wet appendage around the nub, before biting and sucking, turning it hard. Adrian was in no position to argue, but glared down at him when he stopped, noticing he still had chocolate on his chest, "Are you gonna clean the rest of it?"

Jungo smiled and lapped the rest on the chocolate, holding it on his tongue. He cupped Adrian's face and pulled their lips together, sharing the tasty treat. The boy moaned a little, resting his hands on the older teen's hips, the chocolate running over his taste buds. Jungo kept the kiss under his control, running his tongue over every spot he could touch, wrestling with the other's tongue and easily dominating.

Not even Adrian could lie; the chocolate did taste pretty good.

He let out a gasp when Jungo pushed his hips hard against his own, shoving his tongue even deeper. They pulled apart for a minute, Jungo eyeing Adrian's cute blush before moving to his neck, playing with the skin. Adrian didn't stop his sudden noise, grabbing onto his boyfriend's shoulders as an attempt to push him off, "Jungo…ah…we have…work to do…"

All of sudden, Jungo stopped, leaving the boy alone as he asked. The teen stood there, the heat still coursing through him, confused to what just happened. The cook returned to his spot, noticing his partner stand there and shrugged his shoulder, "You said we had work to do." Adrian was ready to argue but instantly shut his mouth, heading for the table to grab something, leaving Jungo with a smile on his face.

He returned, zipping up his blue and white jacket, rolling up the sleeves. Jungo was going to ask, but instantly Adrian cut him off, "I'm not cooking without a shirt on."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," the older teen replied, "I'll even take mine off too." He did as he said, pulling his green and white shirt over his head and tossing it on the table, along with his hat. Adrian took a moment to stare, but snapped himself out of his own trance, returning to the chocolate strawberries.

Once that was done, he put them in the freezer and grabbed the ingredients for the cake, tossing them into the bowl along with the cake mix. He grabbed the whisk and stirred away, looking at the cookbook as a reference.

Jungo finished his job cutting the strawberries and cleaned up his mess before moving behind Adrian, gripping his hip, resting his chin on his shoulder and grabbing his hand to help him. Adrian squirmed for a minute, becoming frustrated with the boy's actions; he could feel his butt attached to the boy's front like glue, "I'm serious, Jungo…"

"What?" the boy replied innocently, "I'm just helping. I do have stronger arms then you." The teen tested his limits by giving him a kiss on the cheek but Adrian ignored him or rather just couldn't be mad at him.

When the batter was thick enough Jungo moved to get the pans, saying over his shoulder, "Make sure you taste it." Adrian nodded, remembering the number one rule in cooking. While Jungo read the back of the box, Adrian tasted the batter and felt it taste fine, but something was bothering him.

He may have said it but he still couldn't believe Jungo would stop like that and just tease him. He actually wanted to get back at him for it and make him suffer just as much, since he felt he couldn't wait until they finished. A little revenge would take his mind off of it.

He stared at the whisk for a minute and an idea popped into his head, a smirk spreading across his lips, "Hey Jungo. Do me a favor? Can you taste it too?" Said boy nodded and Adrian dipped the whisk back into the batter to get as much as he could before walking over and offering some to his boyfriend.

Just as Jungo was getting close, Adrian _accidentally _tipped the whisk down, the batter smearing on his lower stomach. Adrian purposely painted his skin more, making sure extra was on him. "Oops. I'm sorry. Here, I'll clean it up."

He put the spoon back before giving his boyfriend a smile, opening up his pants so it didn't ruin the top of them. Adrian sank to his knees, leading a trial of kisses down the boy's stomach to tease, hearing small sounds leave his mouth. He purposely ignored the yellow stain for a minute, softly biting at his hips, leaving small marks.

He ran his tongue over the batter, intentionally moaning aloud, "Mmmmm, this tastes pretty good." Jungo bit the bottom of his lip, doing what he could to keep himself silent. Adrian's noise instantly went to his shaft, his hips lightly leaving the counter.

Adrian smirked before cleaning the rest of the stain, his tongue rolling over the skin, teasing it. Jungo threw his head back, his hands gripping the counter for more support. The boy made sure everything was cleaned up, sweeping his mouth and tongue over every inch of skin.

"Hmm, I think I got some down here too," he added, removing Jungo's pants from his hips with his help along with his boxers. His semi-hard shaft was presented infront of him and Adrian showed a smile, grabbing onto the base, seeing a tiny white dot on the tip, "Oh yeah, I definitely dropped some here."

He licked the salty substance away before taking him whole, wasting no time at all to hear the older teen scream. Jungo sealed his mouth shut, the sudden heat surrounding his cock such a pleasurable feeling. He tried not to move his hips, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding onto the counter.

Adrian moved his mouth up and down, licking the underside slowly, teasing him even more. He rolled his tongue over the head, only taking in so much before taking in more the half, Jungo's moans and groans getting louder. Soon the boy had a hand in his black curly hair, pushing his head down further. Adrian happily complied, the tip touching the back of his throat and Jungo releasing a throat-y moan.

The older teen couldn't take much more, the pressure building up in his top, "Adrian…ah…ugh…I'm…gonna…cum…"

The teen stroked him a couple more times, before completely backing off, wiping his mouth, "Oh what am I doing? We have to work to do…" He turned towards the stove, making sure it was hot enough before returning to the cake batter, grabbing the pans and ready to put it in. He threw a teasing smile to his boyfriend, who was still leaning on the counter, unsure to what just happened.

Either way he knew Adrian wasn't playing fair and he wasn't going to get away with it.

Adrian suspected a sudden attack, but let out a gasp when a hand grabbed at his clothed erection, his face turning a shade of red. Jungo made his way over to him, easily slipping his hand between his legs and feeling him. Both of them were too stirred up to just stop and not even Adrian could deny that.

Jungo straightforwardly opened his pants, sinking his hand in and wrapping it around the boy's length and stroking firmly. Adrian had to put the down the cake batter, the sudden action shaking his frame with pleasure, countless sounds leaving his mouth. He leaned on the counter while Jungo unzipped his jacket, spreading his hand over the smooth skin.

The teen grabbed his wrist, an effort to stop, "Jungo…ah…we have…ah…work…to do."

"You started it," the boy countered, pulling his jeans and boxers down further, pulling his hips back a bit more. "I started it?" Adrian managed to say, "This is all your fault!"

The older teen squeezed his tip and easily Adrian's words were replaced with moans, the younger teen squirming and effortlessly throwing his hips into the hot hand. Jungo smiled, leaning over and saying, "You wanna get this done right? Just pretend I'm not even here."

Jungo released his weeping erection and grabbed onto his hips, positioning his own hard shaft at the boy's entrance. Adrian whined with protest but nonetheless, pretended his boyfriend wasn't there and grabbed the cake bowl again, attempting to pour it.

Just when the yellow batter was about to leave the bowl, Jungo surged his hips forwards, pressing inside the boy and covering himself almost to the hilt. The teen almost lost his balance but held himself steady, ignoring the sudden sensation in his bottom. Jungo would have applauded him but was too busy enjoying the tight heat around him.

He did give Adrian a chance and moved his hips, back and forth, the movement rocking the both of them. The teen tried for another pour and made most of it in, but with Jungo's hands control his hips his balance was off; there would be batter on the counter more than in the pan.

He gave up on the idea and put down his tools, gripping on to the edge and letting the pleasure shake his frame. Jungo instantly complied with his easy submission and moved his hips faster, pressing into him deeper and really hearing him scream. Adrian added his own movement, moving his hips back to meet his boyfriend's. The older teen released his own moans, the perfect tight walls stroking his member just right and making the pleasure jolt through him.

Without even thinking, he threw his hips at a different angle, hearing Adrian's sudden voice change and screamed his name, "Jungo!"

Said boy knew that both of them wouldn't last much longer thanks to their constant teasing either.

He towered over his boy, grabbing on the counter himself and leaning down to caress his upper back, his hips having a mind of their own and slamming into the back of Adrian's thighs.

"Ah…ugh….ah…Jungo!" Adrian screamed, turning his head to the side, a pair of lips claiming his. His tip smacked perfectly into the boy's spot, making him see stars more than he could count. The pressure was building, his own erection oozing out the white substance with every hard thrust.

Adrian came first, the white substance coating the cabinets, his body coming to a halt and the pleasure riding his frame. Jungo kept his body moving, leaning back up and taking the boy's hips, slamming back in. Adrian's walls squeezed him tightly, pulling him back in until finally he came, the substance covering the boy's insides. He moved his hips in tiny thrusts, making sure every drop came out.

They stayed like that for a minute, Adrian cursing in his head for letting things go that far, now he was really hoping to finish and go to sleep; he was positive his legs would feel like jelly tomorrow.

"Hey Adrian?" Jungo called, a smile on his cute face, "We should make it cream filled."

* * *

_**Oh I had so much fun writing this. I mean come on; they always just can't cook in the kitchen, haha. The last line could have been better, but that was the only sentence I liked after rewriting it so many times. You know it looked a lot longer in my head, but I detailed the scenes as best as I could, but I probably could have done more. **_*taps chin*_** Huh, I don't know now that I think about it.**_

_**Aw well all that matters is that you guys like it! I already love and knew I would come up with an idea like this!**_

_**I really want to do one for Keita and Jungo, but we shall see. I mean it's pretty obvious those two look cute together or is it just me?**_

_**Well for now ta-ta readers! And I will see you next time!**_


End file.
